Rumour Has It
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: ...that the labs are the place to go if you're interested in a good tentacle fucking. Cloud most certainly is. [Featuring an alternate version of Safer Sephiroth, in which he has tentacles instead of a butt cloud. Sephiroth/Cloud, consentacles.]


**A/N:** I started writing this while in Japan. Specifically, I was on the shuttle bus from Osaka airport to Kyoto, trying to write in my notebook while travelling because people were chatting (fandom people online, that is, not people on the bus lol) about there being tentacle glory holes in the labs and I was inspired.

I don't know why I decided now was the time to type it up from the notebook, but that was a thing I did, and then since I was already typing I proceeded past the point I'd already written and ended up finishing it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The Sephiroth in this is based on Safer Sephiroth, but if he had tentacles instead of a butt cloud I guess.

Also, this fic does not actually have the tentacle glory holes, but does have a Cloud who very much wants to get tentacle fucked, and hears that the lab is the place to go if you're into that sort of the thing…

* * *

"You're so full of bullshit. What's next, you know someone who got abducted by aliens and anal probed?"

"Shut it, Marcus. This is the labs we're talking about, you know damn well what kind of freaky shit goes on there."

Another of the infantry squad members chimed in. "Yeah, but you seriously think they're keeping some kinda tentacle monster there?"

"Actually, I'm with Thompson on that one. I'd put good money on the lab having a tentacle monster."

"Okay, okay, but why would they have a tentacle monster that _fucks people?_ That shit doesn't happen except in those weird Wutaiian pornos you collect."

"Those are Strife's and you know it."

"You probably look at them and wank together. Don't ya, Strife? Hey, Strife!"

"Eh, give it a rest, Marcus. He's miles away. You know what he's like on transports anyway, probably best he's zoned out. You'd be right in the line of fire if he projectile vomits again."

"Aw, fuck."

"…What d'you suppose he's thinking about anyway."

"Not vomiting I fucking hope."

"Nah man, thinking about it makes it worse. He kind of zoned out when Thompson started describing the whole tentacle fucking thing."

"In a suspicious amount of detail, might I add."

Thompson raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the other infantry members. "Don't you start with that accusing tone. I'm just repeating what Jenks from over in Theta squad said."

"Sure, sure. It's not like we believed you in the first place."

"…you think Strife's fantasising about it? He's got that sort of glazed look about him."

"As long as he doesn't vomit, I do not give a shit right now," Marcus said. He paused for all of three seconds. "Yo, Strife!"

Cloud jerked abruptly in his seat and blinked a few times. "Huh?" he said intelligently.

"Are you thinking about tentacles in your ass?"

"Wha…? No?" Cloud frowned, confused. "Actually, I was just wondering if anybody wanted to switch patrols. For the labs."

Cloud's squadmates glanced at each other with eyebrows raised. Marcus snorted.

"Yeah, he's thinking about tentacles in his ass."

"Shut up, Marcus. No one even likes you."

* * *

It was a win-win situation. Nobody like guard duty on the lab floors, so it was a simple matter for Cloud to swap his shift, _and_ he was owed a favour for doing so as well. If nothing happened, well, it was just the same old patrols he would have been doing in some other location anyway. If the rumours were true, though…

No one would find out, Cloud swore. He had his kinks and he fucking owned them, but he didn't need more shit from the other guys in the infantry. It would be a secret, just between him and his tentacle monster.

If said tentacle monster existed, of course.

Cloud was starting to doubt it. He'd been patrolling the labs five consecutive evenings, and had seen nothing unusual at all. This was patrol number six – on a day he technically should have had off if he hadn't specifically offered to cover the shift, at that – and there was no way his squad weren't going to start noticing soon. He could just imagine it; 'are you trying you get fucked?' they would tease.

Yes. Yes, Cloud was.

There was more activity today; maybe even a touch of urgency, if Cloud was judging the hurried footsteps and raised voices right. He didn't catch what was going on, but he did hear the name Sephiroth repeated a few times and perked up in interest. Catching a glimpse of the First Class SOLDIER would be an acceptable alternative outcome to Cloud's evening.

Cloud was left disappointed. Silence returned, and Cloud sighed before resuming his patrol.

Half an hour later, while Cloud was pacing a dimly lit corridor that ran through the centre of the labs, a metal gate rolled open. Something reach out to grab him.

* * *

Cloud _moaned._

He had been bewildered at first. His heart had pounded, breath catching in his throat, a mix of nerves and hopeful anticipation thrilling through his veins as he'd been forcibly pulled into one of the lab's observational rooms. Only to find—it was one of the members of staff. An exhausted and harried-looking young assistant in a lab coat, who started reeling off the terms of a long page of age verification and consent paperwork.

Cloud shook himself, trying to regain his bearing and garner some sort of comprehension of the situation. Consent? "Consent to what?" Cloud asked.

The lab assistant coughed and gestured towards the observation window. "That."

It was… gorgeous. There was something in the room beyond, a creature. No—not quite. It had a humanoid torso and face, but only one arm. In the place of the other was a wing. And below its waist—well, that was complicated, but Cloud definitely recognised a writhing mass of tentacles when he saw one.

Swallowing hard, Cloud pulled his eyes away from those sinuous limbs. He glanced back up, squinting through the smoked glass. It was his tentacle monster, but not quite, because—oh. Oh, it couldn't be, but at the same time it was unmistakable.

The humanoid part of the creature. That hair, that face…

Sephiroth.

A mutation? An experiment? Or just a clone the labs had created? If it was Sephiroth, the wings and tentacles sure were new.

The lab assistant was still waiting for an answer. Cloud grabbed the pen and signed the paperwork without even reading it, barely able to tear himself away from the sight of Sephiroth long enough to manage that much. Then he was being shoved into the room, the door back to the observation gallery locking automatically behind him, and those tentacles started reaching out…

Cloud's pulse raced, cock stirring in interest even as just one or two of those limbs started to wind around his ankles.

They pulled him in and Cloud lost his balance, falling abruptly onto his back with a small cry of surprise. Fortunately, the floor seemed to be padded. The walls too, bar a 'mirror' that Cloud knew to be the observation window. Actually, now he thought about it, the whole set-up seemed to be some sort of containment unit.

He didn't have the time to worry about that. The thought was simply a fleeting one before every ounce of his attention was stolen by Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was staring down at him impassively, a touch of reserved curiosity in his expression. Cloud met his gaze; he wasn't afraid. A little nervous, maybe, and still confused as heck, but more than anything it was electric anticipation that was making his heart pound and his cock stiffen.

Cloud had had many, many fantasies over the course of his teenage years and into young adulthood. A lot of those involved tentacles. Even more involved Sephiroth. Yet he had never imagined combining the two; never even considered the possibility. Being faced with the suddenly reality of exactly such a thing left Cloud feeling weak at the knees and helplessly turned on.

Where Sephiroth's hips should have been, Cloud could now recognise that there were wings instead – folded up and tucked again his body, they created the illusion of a bustle of white feathers, with the tentacles for the underskirt. Seemingly satisfied with whatever he read in Cloud's face, Sephiroth now unfurled them. Great white wings spread and flared dramatically behind him as he raised himself to his full height.

Cloud choked, awed but wanting to laugh at the same time. Sephiroth was… gorgeous didn't even begin to cover it. Otherworldly. He looked like an angel; a _god_. Except, he was a god that was using his wings for some sort of mating display.

He did need to. Cloud was more than convinced already.

Struggling back to his feet, Cloud took a few tentative steps towards Sephiroth, one hand outstretched.

Sephiroth eyed him coolly for a moment. Then his hand – the one human hand he had left – reached out to meet Cloud's own, twining their fingers together. Cloud's heart soared.

Immediately the tentacles surged, coiling around Cloud's legs with renewed vigour and purpose, leaving Cloud gasping. One of them reached his groin and rubbed against the excited bulge it found there.

"Ohh…" Cloud sighed, leaning into the delicious contact. "Sephiroth." Gods, it felt incredible to be able to gasp that name out. He still couldn't be sure if this _was_ the real Sephiroth, or if this was the same 'tentacle monster' that had spawned the rumours about the labs, but frankly Cloud didn't care. He wanted this, and that was enough.

Sephiroth seemed pleased by Cloud's responsiveness. He let go of Cloud's hand, wrapping his arm around Cloud's shoulders instead. The winged arm curled around behind him as well, and Cloud shivered at the soft brush of feathers against the bare skin of his arms.

Sephiroth leaned down – his teeth seemed sharper than usual, inhuman, and Cloud felt another rush of heat flood his body.

"Undress," Sephiroth commanded. It was his voice, yet at the same time not – strained, feral, like it was coming from a creature not used to or not made for using something a base as human language.

Cloud forgot how to speak, a breathy groan the only sound he could make in reply. His body was quicker on the uptake, fingers immediately reaching up to fumble at the buttons of his uniform shirt.

His shirt came off quickly, assisted by the tips of a few tentacles that reached up to pull away the unnecessary clothing. The boots were the worst annoyance, but Cloud soon had them unlaced and kicked off too. He hesitated a moment at his fly – he remembered the two-way mirror and the observation gallery behind him, but the blip of self-consciousness wasn't nearly enough to deter him. The ShinRa scientists probably saw a lot of shit.

As soon as he had undone his pants, the tentacles took care of the rest of the removal. Then Cloud was left standing as naked as the day he was born and hard as hell in front of this beautiful, monstrous version of Sephiroth.

For a moment, there was quiet. Cloud reached out to touch; just the lightest brush of his fingertips at first, then resting a hand against Sephiroth's chest when he wasn't rebuffed.

"Can I kiss you?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth tilted his head, blinking slowly. The request seemed foreign to him. After a moment of consideration, he gave a small, curt nod.

Cloud had to raise himself as far as he could on his tiptoes to reach – the tentacles made Sephiroth even taller than he would have been normally. But he did it. He brushed his lips against Sephiroth's. It was just a soft, tentative kiss to start with, despite how badly Cloud was aching with arousal. It lasted only a handful of seconds before all hell broke loose.

In an instant, Cloud found himself scooped up and overwhelmed. Sephiroth returned the kiss with a hundred-fold intensity; heated, passionate, demanding. He devoured Cloud.

The tentacles coiled around every inch of Cloud, tightening and binding him. He could feel the way the muscles in them roiled just beneath the smooth skin as they moved against him, digging in and massaging all over. Around his chest, their immense, casual strength lifting Cloud to Sephiroth's height. Around his legs, spreading them. Some teased at his cock, curling around it but not pumping enough to give Cloud the stimulation he craved, while others toyed with his nipples.

Cloud groaned loudly, the sound completely swallowed by Sephiroth's mouth. His hands buried into Sephiroth's hair, desperately clinging to him.

Sephiroth's tongue ravaged him. Cloud could feel the sharp points of those inhuman teeth against his lips, beneath his tongue as he explored Sephiroth's mouth in return. Sometimes Sephiroth would break away from the kiss with a growl, only to lower his head and continue the deliciously vicious affections of his mouth against the flesh of Cloud's throat instead.

Cloud's hips bucked helplessly, desperate, needy whines falling from his lips.

A tentacle tip rubbed against Cloud's entrance, and his eyes fluttered shut. Yes. Oh, gods, yes. Slick with some form of natural secretion, it slowly eased him open and spread that slickness inside of Cloud to ready him.

"Please," Cloud begged.

That earned him a low, guttural laugh from Sephiroth. Those green eyes, slit-pupiled and far more wild than Cloud had even seen of Sephiroth in speeches and promotional photos, regarded Cloud with something close to a pleased fondness. Maybe it was hard to come by willing partners when you were part tentacle monster.

The tentacle around Cloud's cock tightened, slowly stroking him, while another nudged against his hole. Cloud had very little room for movement, bound and held in place as he was, but as much as he could he spread his legs apart even further.

He tensed just for a moment at the intrusion as the tentacle sank into him, then moaned and melted against Sephiroth's chest. His fingers twitched where they were buried into Sephiroth's hair, his breath coming in heavy pants.

"Sephiroth," Cloud groaned. Deeper, more. The tentacle slowly wormed its way further inside, stretching Cloud open, and Cloud whimpered helplessly.

Yeah. Oh, fuck, yeah, that was it. So deep, so thick. Cloud had never felt so full in his life. And—Cloud cried out abruptly as the tentacle moved inside him; not thrusting, but _writhing_ , and the movement of it rubbed every single sensitive spot inside of Cloud until his entire body burned white hot with pleasure.

"Aa-aahh!" Cloud was close to screaming, and Sephiroth had barely even starting fucking him.

With a smug smirk, Sephiroth claimed Cloud's mouth in another biting, bruising kiss. The tentacle slowly slid out of Cloud, then thrust back in.

Cloud lost any and all composure he may have had. It was everything he'd ever imagined and more; being held down by countless thick, powerful tentacles while being fucked hard by another one. Sephiroth's hand was on his hip, fingertips digging bruisingly into Cloud's skin. There was a wing against Cloud's back, the softness of the feathers a stark contrast to the strength he could feel in the limb as it pressed him firmly against Sephiroth's body. Cloud's cock was trapped between their stomachs, one tentacle providing the most delicious friction as it squeezed up and down his length while another curled around Cloud's balls.

There were tears pooling in the corners of his eyes from sheer, overwhelming sensation. Sobs of pleasure wracked his body as a second tentacle joined the first one inside him.

It was so good – so, so good – but almost too much. Being ravaged, used. Stretched open so wide, drilled into by something so inhuman and alien. He felt like he would break, but he wanted it so desperately.

Cloud came hard enough that his vision darkened at the edges. He clawed at Sephiroth's back as he screamed, shooting his load all over their chests. Thick, sticky seed dripped down over the tentacle that milked him though his orgasm, while Cloud trembled and moaned Sephiroth's name over and over in a breathless, sobbing litany.

Sephiroth must have come too – Cloud felt him tense, the tentacles tightening and spasming around Cloud's body. He let out a low, animalistic groan of completion that made the hair on the back of Cloud's neck stand on end. He didn't know exactly how coming worked with tentacles instead of a dick, but from the gush of heat inside him and the sticky fluid that dribbled down Cloud's thighs, he could only assume it was very similar.

The tentacles slowly withdrew, leaving Cloud with an abused, stretched-out hole and full of questionable tentacle cum. The ones holding him in place loosened, and Cloud slumped forward. He didn't have the strength to move, utterly boneless as he lay against Sephiroth. There was no way he would be able to stand.

Thankfully, Sephiroth didn't make him. It was the wings that took Cloud's weight now, cradling him as Sephiroth slowly sank to the floor himself.

Cloud stayed like that for a long while, trembling and panting hard. Sephiroth lay out beside him, watching Cloud with eyes that were a lot clearer now.

"What's your name?" he asked. His voice was closer to human too.

Cloud blinked slowly, managing to rouse himself enough to reply. "Nn? Oh. It's Cloud."

"Cloud," Sephiroth purred, rolling the name over his tongue. It was a bedroom voice, and it made Cloud shiver all over again to hear Sephiroth saying his name like that.

He shot Sephiroth a smile and leaned in to kiss him gently again, a soft laugh in his throat. With Sephiroth's wings curled around him like blankets, Cloud quickly fell into an exhausted, satisfied sleep.

* * *

Cloud heard the voices before he'd properly woken up. Someone was putting up a fuss about going into work – that wasn't unusual, but damn, they were really being stubborn about it today. They were gonna get a bollocking from a CO if I didn't suck it up and get going. Duties were duties.

Awareness flooded back to Cloud when he heard someone say the name Sephiroth.

"I do not care about the department meeting," Sephiroth replied to whomever had addressed him, sounding somewhere between annoyed and haughty. "I will stay until he wakes up."

Sephiroth… Cloud blinked his eyes open, even though his body didn't want to do anything other than stay lying down in a blissful little puddle.

He was still in the containment unit, laid out on the floor with a blanket over him. The padding made it pretty comfortable. Across the other side of the room stood a small huddle of scientists, and—Sephiroth. Fully human, and in his black leather uniform.

Cloud's heart skipped, mouth going dry. He remembered last night. Oh boy, he remembered. Was this Sephiroth – the real Sephiroth, the human Sephiroth – the same man as the one who had fucked Cloud with his tentacles last night? _Was_ it a mutation, then? One that must happen on a regular basis – that was right, someone had been prepared with fucking consent forms and everything.

Cloud stifled a laugh. He couldn't help but picture Sephiroth as some kind of werecreature, only he transformed into a winged (and apparently very horny) tentacle monster instead.

"We can explain it to him if you really insist," one of the scientists insisted, sounding frazzled at Sephiroth's refusal to leave.

Sephiroth eyed the man critically. "No. He was good. I want him to stay – to return to me again. I do not trust _you_ to ensure that happens."

Oh. All Cloud's humour drained away, his breath catching instead. Sephiroth… wanted him? Again?

They must have noticed he was awake, because Sephiroth returned to Cloud's side immediately. He carefully brushed Cloud's bangs from his face.

"How do you feel?"

"Good," Cloud said. In truth, his heart felt like bursting, overflowing with excitement at the idea that _Sephiroth wanted to do that with him again_. He subdued the sentiment, though he could still feel himself smiling like an idiot. "Was that… you? Last night? 'Cause, uh. Wow."

"It is… complicated," Sephiroth admitted. Despite his instance to the scientists, he seemed unsure of how to proceed. Cloud got the feeling he didn't stick around for the morning after with many people. "As we have already engaged in sexual relations, I feel it only fair to do my best to explain if you wish. However, I understand if you are unnerved or disturbed and wish to leave—"

Cloud leaned up and kissed Sephiroth instead.


End file.
